


Under the falling snowflakes

by ladybeatricegoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Ball, Birthday Party, Blind Date, F/M, Newt misses Tina, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybeatricegoldstein/pseuds/ladybeatricegoldstein
Summary: Newt Scamander is convinced by his family to celebrate his 31 birthday with a grand ball at Scamander Manor. He wishes a certain American witch could join him but international travel restrictions recenlty put in place, prevent her from traveling to London for the occasion. He's also worried by the fact that  he hadn't heard from said American witch in a while and is debating whether or not he should do something about it.But just as he is about to ask for his brother's advice he learns that his family has set him up on a date with one of Theseus colleagues.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	Under the falling snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I intended to post this for Newt's birthday but didn't have the time to finished it on time.  
> I really hope you like it and please let me now what you think or if you wished to see a second part.
> 
> I haven't forgotten about my other story. The next chapter is half way written but I just need to find sometime and inspiration to finished it but I promised I will try to do it before the end of March. 
> 
> English is not my first language and I didn't have the chance to get a Beta for this story so I apologize for any mistakes you might find.

As Newt Scamander stood stiffly thinking about the million things he'll rather be doing at the moment, he could still listen to his mother and Mr. Baxter talking about him. 

“Don’t you think it looks a bit weird Mr. Baxter?”

“I don’t think it’s the suit my lady” the old, elegant man replied seriously. “I think the manner in which Mr. Scamander is standing might be the problem.” 

Violet Scamander looked intensively at her son. “Newt! Darling, please stand up straight! Otherwise we won’t be able to determine whether or not the suit fits you properly” she said kindly but with a stern tone Newt knew meant business. 

“Yes Mum” Newt replied shifting uncomfortably.  _ Why did I agree to this again?  _ he wondered quietly as he looked at himself in the mirror in front of him. Instead of his worn-out white cotton shirt, mustard waistcoat and plain grey wool pants, he was wearing a very elegant and expensive looking suit. The kind of suit worn by high society muggle men. 

The high waist black pants, which had a flat front and a satin stripe, matched perfectly the black tailcoat. Under the suit, he was wearing a wingtip collar white dress shirt, white bow tie and elegant white vest. He looked as if he was ready to go to a ball during The Season.  _ It might not be The Season but it's equally as bad,  _ Newt sighted. His mother had wanted to make a big party to celebrate his 21 st birthday but with war going on in Europe those plans had been canceled. Later had come his years of traveling around the world for his research which had kept him from going back home even for the day. Finally, Mrs. Scamander had wanted to organize a big ball for Newt’s 30 th birthday but with Newt’s book coming out so close to the date, his mother had agreed that the timing was not the best. 

But this year, Newt had run out of excuses. His mother had used guilt shamelessly and had managed to convince Newt to agree to the big, elegant ball and that was why they were currently standing inside Baxter’s Fine Tailors, trying out his new suit. Mr. Baxter was a half-blood, a muggle father and witch mother, who inherited his family`s tailor shop and kept a special room for his wizarding customers. 

“Aw Newt! You look so handsome!” his mother exclaimed happily. “Every young witch in England will be fighting over your attention and to dance with you!”

The old tailor agreed satisfied with his work. “I think Lady Scamander is right Mr. Newton. You look like a respectable young man.”

The magizoologist smiled politely but said nothing. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and noted that dressed like this he looked a lot like his brother Theseus but it was only a physical resemblance. While Theseus always looked sharp, confident and elegant in his fancy suits, Newt looked like an awkward teenager who's being forced by his parents to dress up for a fancy dinner. Newt hated wearing formal evening clothing and it always showed how uncomfortable he was while wearing it. 

He was quite sure that instead of dying to dance with him, every respectable witch in England will be sighing for Theseus and mocking him for his awkwardness.

“Excellent work as always Mr. Baxter! It fits him perfectly!” his mother said happily. “We will take everything and an additional dress shirt. Could you please pack everything up?” The old man nodded in response and quickly helped Newt out of the suit. As he changed back into his normal clothes he could still listen to his mother chat cheerfully with Mr. Baxter. _ Maybe this party is not a very good idea,  _ Newt thought as he exited the changing room.

“Hurry up Newtie!” his mother exclaimed a bit exasperated. “We still need to go get you a new pair of shoes and something to fix that hair of yours!” she added before bidding Mr. Baxter goodbye and walking towards the door.

“Yes mum” Newt mumbled as he grabbed his new suit, said goodbye to the older man and followed his mother into the busy streets on Muggle London. 

* * *

The moment Newt arrived home, he stored his new clothes inside his tiny closet and immediately went downstairs to look for his assistant Bunty. He found her feeding the mooncalves. As soon as she heard him coming her way she greeted him happily.

“Oh hi Newt!” Bunty happily. “I’m almost done with feedings. The only one missing is the zouwu. I know you prefer to feed him yourself…”

“Thank you Bunty and yes please I will rather if you keep yourself away from the zouwu if I’m not here… at least until he warms up to you.” Newt said as he prepared the food to feed his newest creature. For some reason, even despite all the time that had passed since he had returned from Paris, the zouwu still didn’t feel comfortable around other people besides him. Well, besides him and… Tina.  _ Oh Tina, I wonder what you are doing right now.  _ Newt thought dreamily. 

After they’ve returned from Hogwarts, Jacob and Tina had stayed with Newt for a few days before returning back to New York. The Ministry was conducting a thorough investigation regarding what had happened in Paris and they were asked to remain in London until they were told otherwise. Those two weeks had been the best time of the magizoologist life. 

At first he thought she would keep to herself and shut him out but he couldn’t have been more wrong. As soon as he walked her into his bedroom to show her where she would stay, Tina had broken down in tears in front of him and cried desperately until she fell asleep in his arms. They spent most of the next two weeks together. The days in which they were summoned for questioning, they went to the Ministry together and waited around for each other until they were both finished before going to lunch together. Later, they spent hours walking around the city with Newt pointing out the most famous landmarks and historical sites. Tina loved Muggle London and its ancient history but her favourite outing had been when Newt took her to Diagon Alley. 

The other days were spent at his basement, where they were also joined by Jacob and Bunty. Newt loved seeing Tina’s relaxed face and beautiful smile everytime she helped him care for his creatures. Around noon, Jacob went upstairs to fix something for lunch and then the whole group enjoyed a nice conversation over soup or sandwiches. The afternoons were spent quietly with Newt working on his notes while Tina and Jacob searched the papers for news about Queenie or helped around the house.

Every night, both wizards helped the American baker to cook dinner the  _ Muggle _ way before they were joined but Newt’s older brother Theseus, who shared all the information he could about the search for Grindelwald as they dined together. Sometimes, at Theseus request, they enjoyed a few glasses of firewhiskey as they sat in Newt’s living room but other times, when Theseus went back home early and was immediately followed by Jacob retreating back to his room for the night, Newt and Tina sat together by the fire to read a book. As the magizoologist read aloud, she listened to him attentively with her head leaning against his shoulder until she fell asleep. As soon as he started listening to her tranquil breathing, he closed the book and looked at her for a few minutes. He loved watching the innocent and peaceful expression on her face that was only visible when she slept. After a few minutes, he carried her upstairs and deposited her on top of his bed before covering her with the blankets. Before leaving the room he turned and looked upon her sleeping form with a smile on his lips.

“Newt ... Newt!” Bunty exclaimed waving her hand in front of him. Newt shook his head and realised he had been so lost in his thoughts about Tina that he hadn’t heard Bunty speaking to him.

“Emmh.. yes.. I’m sorry Bunty. I got distracted for a minute” Newt apologized. Thinking about Tina reminded him of something. “Mmm… did… did anything come for me today?” he asked nervously. 

Bunty’s smile fell, she knew exactly what Newt was asking. “I'm sorry Newt but no letter from Miss Goldstein has arrived today. Only your regular correspondence.” Bunty replied with sadness. The witch had noticed in the past few minutes how excited Newt every time he got a letter from the American witch she had met back in September. She had seen the way in which Newt looked at the young black haired witch and had realised that Newt, even when he couldn’t admit yet, fancy this young woman and the sadness that invaded Newts features as soon as she said there was no letter today just confirmed her suspicions.

“Oh… well… nothing of utter urgency then” Newt said disappointed. “I can finish up here Bunty. You should go home before it gets darker.” This was the magizoologist's usual reaction after learning bad news… he would rather be alone and concentrate solely on his creatures than talk about what was going through his head and Bunty had learned that it was best not to push him and just let him be. She bid him farewell, grabbed her belongings and left Newt by himself. 

Newt finished preparing the food for the zouwu and went to his enclosure where the magical creature greeted him happily before devouring the large plate of feed. As he looked at the zouwu eating he couldn’t help but think of Tina. It had been almost two weeks since he last heard of her. She did mention in her last letter how busy she would be in the upcoming weeks but she had been quite busy before and never had failed to write to him at least once a week. 

_ Could she be mad at me again? What did I say in my last letter?  _

The magizoologist tried thinking about anything that could have bothered Tina but he couldn’t think of anything. She had been quite understanding when he failed to visit her for the Christmas holidays or when he had canceled his planned visit at the beginning of January so Tina wouldn’t be alone for her sister's birthday and had laughed when she mentioned that a local magazine published a story about a love triangle between the Scamander siblings and Bunty. Since the whole letter misunderstanding last year, Newt was more careful about what he wrote or how he explained his frustration with the British Auror department who took a very long time to lift his travel ban and later kept making up excuses about why he couldn’t leave the country yet.  _ Maybe I should send her another letter? Last time I just stopped writing thinking she didn’t want to talk to me anymore ...but … what if it is true? What if Tina truly has had it with me and just doesn’t know how to tell me.  _ Newt thought worriedly as he walked back to his shed and was immediately greeted by the pictured frame Jacob had gifted him before returning back to New York. 

It was an actual picture of Tina looking straight at the camera and smiling brightly. Jacob told him he had taken it while out exploring with Tina one afternoon. It had been a particularly sunny day and they had stopped on their way back from the market in a beautiful park.  _ “I’ve been carrying this camera you lent me everytime I go outside. I hadn’t seen Tina smile in a long time so I took a chance and sneaked the shot when she was not looking”  _ his friend had explained. _ “I thought you might want to have it. It’s better than a paper cut, right?”  _ Newt smiled sadly at that memory. How he needed his best friend right now. He was so unexperince when it came to women and didn’t know how to act. He then opened the wood chest next to the beautiful silver frame and started re-reading all the letters Tina had sent him.

As he read through almost a year of correspondence he noticed how at first her letters where formal and the content impersonal but her most recent ones, the ones sent to him just after she went back to New York, were warm and full of details, even in the way she addressed him and how she ended them, always the same.

_ “I miss you so much Newt! I hope we can see each other again soon! _

_ Yours, _

_ Tina” _

The fondly goodbye in each letter made him think that his concerns were not true and that Tina was just very busy. But there was a little part of him that feared that one day the American witch would realise how awkward and weird he truly was and stopped all contact with him. _ What if this is the case?  _ Newt thought full of concern. 

He took Tina’s framed picture between his hands and traced her features with his index smiling at the possibility of being able to caress the real Tina like that. He might not know what he should do now or if he should write to her again or just wait for her reply. But there was one him he was certain about. 

Newt Scamander had fallen in love with Tina Goldstein and he wished for nothing more than to kiss her. 

* * *

“Looking very dashing little brother! Do you need any help with that?” Theseus Scamander asked as he walked inside the guest room at Scamander Manor, pointing at Newt’s crooked bowtie. 

Newt stopped shuffling with the annoying white piece of clothing and nodded to his brother. “Yes please. I would use magic but I haven’t perfected the spell yet” he confessed shyly. 

“Taking in consideration all the times you actually dress up little brother, I don’t think that’s one spell you need to worry about” the auror said as he finished fixing the knot. He stepped back and looked at his younger brother with a bright smile on his face. “I think Mum was right you know. You’ll have all the young witches fighting over you tonight” then he smiled cheekly before adding. “Although, you and I both know whose attention you prefer, right Newton?” Newt looked at him annoyed but couldn’t help but blush nervously. “Well I better head down stairs and help Mother greet the guests.”

Theseus headed towards the door but stopped by the door just before exiting and said over his shoulder. “Do hurry up little brother! You know it won’t be nice if Mum has to come and get you:” 

Newt checked his image one last time on the mirror. He looked elegant, like a proper society young man. The elegant, custom made suit fitted him perfectly and his mother had done something to fix his hair that made him look just like his brother. He sighed deeply and was surprised when he felt something moving inside his breast pocket.

“What are you doing here Pick! I thought we agreed you would stay home for tonight with everyone else.” Newt said trying to sound stern but failing. The little bowtruckle chirped happily and Newt just smiled defeatedly. “Okay Pick, you may come with me but you have to stay hidden and quiet the whole night, do we have a deal?” Picket moved his leafy arms affirmatively and quickly went back inside his pocket.

Newt closed the door of the guest behind him and as he walked down the corridor towards the stairs he couldn’t help but to wonder why his Mother had set him up there instead of his own room.

As he reached the ballroom he could listen to the upbeat music play and the chattering from people and started feeling quite nervous.  _ I hope I don’t bugger up.  _

As soon as she saw him his mother, walked towards him and started dragging him around the ballroom, introducing him to her acquaintances and friends. They were soon joined by his father, he also formally introduced Newt to all of his colleagues and friends from the Ministry. “You remember my son Newton, right” 

But the magizoologist much preferred the small, awkward talk with his father's posh friends that his mother's friends trying to set him up with her daughters. “You should meet my daughter. An extraordinary witch she is. Would make a wonderful wife to any respectable wizard” Newt just smiled politely at each one of them and promised he would try to dance with them later.

Finally he was cornered by a group of young witches who claimed they wanted to know more about magical creatures but as Newt start to tell them about his book they quickly interrupted him to ask about all the countries he had travelled to and what he was going to buy with all the money his book was making. As he stood there listening to their shallow chatter he slyly started looking around for his brother.  _ That traitor! He promised he would support me through this!  _

Newt finally spotted his brother talking with a tall and slender witch, with her hair elegantly styled and dressed in an expensive looking dress.  _ Probably one of his friends from school. _ Suddenly, his brother and his companion started walking towards a different direction and Newt started panicking.  _ How am I supposed to get rid of these women if I don’t have an excuse not to sound rude.  _

Thankfully his prayers were listened as his Mother approached him, “Sorry ladies! But Mr. Scamander and I would like to speak with Newton for a moment.” The women pouted fakely and asked Newt to save a dance with them for later. 

“I’m sorry darling!” His mother whispered in his ear as they walked away from the group. “I know these events are not your favourite.”

“It’s okay Mum. It's just one night. I can handle it.” Newt replied with a smile reminding Tina speaking the same words to him back in Paris.

“To be honest, you look quite miserable right now” she said as they walked together towards a corner of the elegant ballroom where Theseus and his father were standing.

As they approached them, both Scamander men looked at each other knowingly. “What’s wrong?” Newt asked.

“Well …” Theseus started, “I’ve invited a colleague of mine. She is also an auror and I’m trying to persuade her to quit her current position and join my team at the Ministry.” Newt remained quiet, waiting for a further explanation.  _ Why does Theseus plans matter to me? “You see… she’s a big fan of your book… so we thought…” _

“You are setting me up on a date with a woman I don’t know!” Newt protested. 

“Newt darling, we are not asking you to marry her” Lady Scamander explained. “Just to meet her, talk with her and maybe… dance with her?” Newt shook his head negatively.  _ I can’t believe them! Well… I can imagine father and Theseus doing something like this but Mother!  _

“Son, we’ve met this young woman and we all believe you will really like her. She is truly beautiful” Lord Scamander added calmly. Newt thought about that possibility for a minute but he was quite sure that his father’s statement was not true.  _ No one woman will ever compare to Tina, to what I feel for her. No one will ever be as beautiful and as kind as she is.  _

“Well, why don’t you meet this young woman and if after talking with her for a while you don’t like her Theseus can entertain her for the rest of the night?” his mother proposed kindly. Newt still didn’t like the idea of being forced to entertain a snobbish witch who just wanted to talk to him because of his book, but he could agree to his mother’s idea, at least for a few minutes. 

“Well, seeing as how you are not giving me much of a choice, I guess I can meet this friend of yours” the magizoologist replied resigned. His family smiled brightly before Theseus walked away to bring his colleague. At least  _ I hope she is not rude or conceited.  _ As they waited, he listened to his parents talk animatedly about something but he was not paying attention. For some reason his mind kept taking him back to Tina.  _ Oh Tina! I wish you could have been here!”  _ Suddenly, he felt someone standing behind him and heard Theseus clearing his throat. 

“Newton, I would like to introduce you to Miss Porpentina Goldstein from New York but I believe you might already know each other.” Theseus said cheekily while his parents smiled schemingly. 

“Tina!” Newt exclaimed dumbfounded. 

“Happy Birthday Newt” Tina said shyly but with a big smile. Newt looked at her surprised and realised she had been the woman Theseus was speaking with earlier. 

“See what I told you Mother! I knew this surprise was going to leave him speechless.” Theseus laughed lightly. “I think we should leave Newton and Miss Goldstein alone now so they can properly catch up” with those last words the Scamanders walk away from the young twosome. 

Newt still was unable to form coherent words. “I… How… When… I …Mmm.” Tina smiled at his awkward response and started explaining how she got there.

“You see, your Mother wrote to me three weeks ago. She explained how sad she was that she hadn’t had the chance to meet me while I was in London and that she had heard so many good things about me from you and Theseus. She also mentioned she was forcing you to celebrate your birthday properly and that she believed you would like it so much if I would come.” Tina told him nervously. “Your father and Theseus helped me obtain all the proper documentation and official permission to travel abroad. So once everything was settled I booked my passage on the next available boat. I arrived almost three days ago and I wanted to visit you immediately but your mother kept me quite busy and they believed it would be best if it was kept as a surprise…” Tina said doubtfully. “I hope this was a nice surprise?”

As soon as he heard the uncertainty in her voice, he immediately spoke up. “Oh Tina! Of course it was! I’m so happy you are here!” Newt wanted nothing more than to reach for her and hug her but he knew that behavior won’t be considered proper and he didn’t want anyone taking ill about Tina. “I hope you’ve had a pleasant time so far. Hopefully my mother hasn’t been a nuisance.” 

“Your whole family has been wonderful Newt!” a somber looked passed by her beautiful features “You are so lucky to have them” she said while a single tear rolled down her face.  _ Properness be damned!  _ Newt thought as he reached his left hand to catch the tear with his index and lightly caressed her cheek as he reached for her gloved cover hand with his right hand. 

“Tina I promise you I would do anything I can to help you find your sister but please don’t cry. I can’t bear to see you sad or crying when you deserve nothing but utter and absolute happiness.” Newt said honestly because it was the truth. Everything he wanted was for her to be happy and never see her cry. Tina smiled back at him. There was a comfortable silence between them as Tina composed herself and Newt took the chance to look at her.  _ She is so beautiful. Even when she cries she’s beautiful too.  _

Tina was wearing a beautiful beaded gown. The fabric was a light pearl color and the pattern radiating from the front resembled a flower, or even the wings of a phoenix. She paired her beautiful dress with long white evening gloves, a gilded headband and simple drop earrings and plain gold strand. Her hair was styled elegantly on top her head only adorned by the fine headband. 

Tina raised her gaze to look at him and suddenly they were looking directly at each other’s eyes. They were in a sort of trance, the world around them didn’t exist and they were closing the proximity between each other second by second.  _ Would she like it if I kiss her?  _ Newt thought but he never got the answer as they were interrupted by his brother informing them that the formal dancing was about to start. Newt shyly offered his arm to Tina to escort her to the main dancing area which she happily accepted.

They walked together until they reached his family and Tina moved a little to the side while the Scamanders stood up front to welcome and thank everyone for being there, before toasting for Newt’s 31 birthday and his successful book. Then Lady Scamander and her youngest son move to the center of the dance floor to officially open the ball. 

Tina watched as Newt and Lady Scamander danced gracefully to a beautiful waltz, until Lord Scamander cut in to dance with his wife but before he could leave, he whispered something in his son’s ear. Whatever it was, it made Newt smile and walked towards her. 

“Would you grant me the honor of this dance Miss Goldstein?” Newt asked, like a proper gentleman, with his hand out for hers. Tina smiled shyly and nodded while putting her gloved hand in his and allowed him to guide them towards the middle to join his parents. Without realising their joined hands, they reached for each other and newt guided them gracefully through the elegant waltz. As they swayed together, they looked at each other intensely directly in the eyes. 

Theseus, who remained standing in the same place, could hear everyone commenting on how lovely the young couple looked together and wondered if the youngest Scamander will be getting engaged soon. 

Once the song was over, they were joined by many more couples but for all they knew, Newt and Tina could be all by themselves. They were interrupted a few times by a couple of wizards wanting to dance with the beautiful lady but before Tina could deny their offer politely, Newt grumply sent them away, “Can’t you see the lady is dancing with me right now?” 

They dance together the entire night, taking small breaks to rest and have something to drink. At one point, Tina excuse herself to use the ladies room and left Newt by himself. 

“So… I suppose you liked your birthday surprised?” Theseus asked as he approached him with two glasses of firewhiskey. Newt grabbed one before replying.

“I don’t know whose idea this was but you don’t know how immensely happy you’ve made me” Theseus smiled at his little brother.

“I won’t trouble you with the details but let’s say it was a group effort” the auror said taking a large sip of his drink. “Father and Mother are quite enchanted with her. They are wondering what on earth are you waiting to make it official. And so do I” Newt looked at him confused. “Oh come on now, don’t be coy with me! Everyone in this room can tell you are absolutely in love with this girl. Everyone but her! I don’t know if you are waiting for something but trust me on this, you shouldn’t wait even one second to tell the woman you love how you feel.” He patted his brother on the shoulder before walking away, leaving Newt to think.  _ What if Theseus is right? Tina probably didn’t even notice but I could see how those wizards were looking at her.  _

“It’s everything alright Newt?” Tina asked as she rejoined him. Newt turned to look back at her and smiled. “Yes, I was just thinking I could use a break.”

“Oh.. mmm … okay I could go…” Tina started saying sadly but was promptly interrupted by Newt. “Would you like to take a walk around the gardens with me?” he asked hopeful.

“Yes, I’ll like that.” she replied smiling brightly as she took his arm and walked together towards the exit.

The gardens at Scamander Manor were grand and beautiful. They walked in silence together, with Tina’s arm resting through his. She explained more about what she had been doing the past few days. Suddenly, he felt her shiver and looked up to see soft winter flakes starting to fall from the sky. Newt removed his tail coat and draped it over her shoulders leaving him in his white dress shirt and vest. 

“Thank you Newt but won’t you be cold?” Tina asked worried.

“I’m used to this weather, so don’t you worry about me” Newt replied. Tina snuggled happily inside his big coat, feeling warm and content.  _ It smells just like him,  _ she thought with a smile. She looked up to find him looking at her in a different way, a way she hadn’t seen in many years. It was the way in which her father looked at her mother.

“Tina” “Newt” they whispered at the same time. Their bodies moved closer together, they were gazing at each other’s eyes and as their faces slowly came closer together, Newt finally closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were soft and felt perfectly against his. Newt couldn’t believe he had finally done it and that thought made him realise he was kissing Tina without her consent. He swiftly jumped away, apologizing profusely. 

“Oh God! I’m so sorry Tina! I didn’t mean to take advantage of you like that! What you must think of me” Newt was rambling nervously but before he could say anything else Tina threw her arms around his neck and kissed him under the falling snowflakes. 

Their kiss was soft and sweet, both of them too shy for anything else. They broke apart and laughed happily as Newt lifted Tina in his arms and spoon her around delighted. Soon they were kissing again, this time with a bit more passion. Newt had one of his arms wrapped around her waist while he caressed her cheek with his other hand. Tina’s hands were resting by his shoulders, moving between them and the back of his neck. When they broke apart, Newt had a goofy smile on his face. “Does this mean what I think it means?” he asked dreamily. 

“I don’t Mr. Scamander” Tina said trying to sound serious. “You need to ask properly if you want me to answer.”

Newt looked at her and pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear. He suddenly walked back a few steps, grabbed one of Tina's hands between his and said with all the emotion he could muster, looking directly at Tina’s eyes. “Miss Porpentina Goldstein would you grant me permission to officially court you?” 

Tina laughed innerly. For some things, Newt could be a proper Englishman. “Yes Newt, of course I would!” she finally said with teary eyes. Newt gently grabbed her face and cleaned her tears with his thumbs before joining their foreheads. She wrapped her arms around his middle and they just stood there for a long time, content in each other’s arms but their time together was cut short when colored lights illuminated the sky. 

“That would be the fireworks. I’m afraid my mother insisted. Should we Miss Goldstein?” Newt asked offering his right arm for her to take.

“Lead the way Mr. Scamander” Tina replied take a hold of his arm and let him lead her towards the area where in the garden where all the invites had gathered to watch the show. 

“Newt! Tina! We’ve been looking everywhere for you! You are missing the show!” Lady Scamander said once she spotted the young couple. She smiled knowingly but said nothing once she saw Tina wrapped up in Newt’s coat. 

They stood together next to his parents and watched the beautiful fireworks lighting up the winter sky. Tina was delighted with the show and had a beautiful smile on her face. Newt looked at her happily and couldn’t help to whispered lovingly to her, “I love you Tina Goldstein”

Tina turned to look at him and replied happily, “I love you too Newt Scamander” 

Newt wished he could wrapped his arms around her at that moment but it would be considered highly improper by his parents snobbish friends. So he settler for grabbing Tina's hand and squeezing it tightly. He then remembered the lie his family had told him earlier and laughed lightly. 

"What's so funny?" Tina asked as they walked back inside the Manor.

"I just remembered the fake story my brother told me about wanting to woo a prospective auror." Newt said shaking his head.

Tina smiled before saying "It's not technically a lie." Newt stopped and turned to looked at her. "I have a meeting with your brother Monday morning. He says he would like to make me a offer I should consider." For a second time that night, Newt looked at her dumbfounded. "I guess he'll be happy to know that you have successfully persuaded me into re considering my options." 

Newt smiled at her playfulness and asked "What would it take for you to accept my brother's offer?"

Tina pretended to think over it and finally said, "Oh I don't know Mr. Scamander but I'm pretty sure you can find a way to persuade me to accept." she then walked quickly inside the house leaving him behind. 

Newt looked at her parting form and shook his head. _Oh Tina!_ He couldn't be happier. he had survived the society party and was now officially in a relationship with Tina Goldstein. He knew war and dark times were approaching but just for tonight he didn't care. All he care about right now was the possibility of Tina moving to London and that gave him hope for happier times. At least for now. 

* * *

Inspiration for Tina's dress: 

and Tina's accessories and hair:

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently started watching Downton Abbey and the inspiration for Tina's dress came from one of the episodes in Season 2.


End file.
